Talk:Leafpool
Concerns Current * After Sunset: We Need To Talk, I've honestly seen nothing to convince me that this is definite canon instead of just a flight of fancy by one of the authors. Can anyone put together some sourcing on it? If it's keep-able it needs to be turned into a summary, rather than discussing the play itself. * On Leafpool's page, it says the play was written by Vicky. But on After Sunset: We Need To Talk's page, it says it was written by Kate. * Needs Reference for Slender * Outcast and Code of the Clans sections could be expanded. * Needs some quotes that show her personality. * Crowfeather as her mate needs to be cited. * More information in the'' Ravenpaw's Path series. ''Heart of a Warrior section needs to be made I am a seperate person from the one above hehe...I know this isn't quite the place to ask for a response or even post one, but can I put a possible but not 100% proved true family citation? Please reply on this for I am not an official member. I have made an edit(ment?) on Crowfeather's profile under Long Shadows just to let you know. Please reply (on this page =P) Or e-mail me at Softballsweetheart731@hotmail.com I expanded both Code of the Clans and Outcast, but feel free to edit. Crowfeather was already cited. Loveleaf 17:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Older * There are spoilers in the "Spoiler Free" introduction * Extended family needs to be removed from the template. * Section needs to be added under history for her extended family Tree and Members sections take care of that. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) * Family members need citations. Holly, Lion, and Jay I think that each of her children have different shares in names with StarClan or living cats. Lionheart is Lionblaze. Hollykit is Hollyleaf. Jayfeather is of course Crowfeather. They are cats Leafpool has seen in StarClan and the living world too. I just thought that I should share my thoughts... -- Honeyrose34 17:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) This belongs in the forums. -- 18:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't Leafpool need a queen image? She did have kits. Does she need a queen image? I know she never was technically a queen, but kittypets like Princess and loners like Minty from Ravenpaw's Trilogy have queen images although they don't live in a clan. Shouldn't Leafpool have a queen image? I don't think so. Because she never really took care of the kits. 23:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think she should, because she is a mother who gave birth. Which is what a queen is. ChelseaFCFuture winners of BPL 10/11! 00:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Was she actually seen as a queen? I just wanna know. :P 18:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, in Sunset, Brambleclaw said she was getting plump. But since she was a medicine cat no one asked her if she was expecting. So she was ''a queen, and (seen) as one. But Thunderclan thought she was getting fat from eating prey. Hahahaha! She didn't need someone else to tell her. moonstream98, 4:13 pm I think she should have one. ^^' Dawnwhisper 10:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) She was never a Queen. As in, Leafpool never held the rank. Thus, having given birth or not, she never was one. I don't know why various non-queens have images... But it's a discussion of consistency that might have to be had (IE: What exactly the Queen image should be used for). I personally think it's intended to reflect the rank, not having given birth, but it's something that you might wish to take to the Character Art Project for discussion. Establishing consistency is something we should do ASAP, to figure out if certain images need to be removed or if additional images need to be made. 12:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, Leafpool shouldn't have a Queen image but she should have a pregnant version because she 'did' have kits even though she never nursed them. 'Shinystar' It doesn't matter if she took care of them or not. '''SHE HAD KITS'. Gardeneve99 (don't have a siggie yet) It has been decided that Leafpool should not have a queen image, plus, as Kitsufox said, this is not the place to take this up. That place would be PCA. But it has been decided that she will not have a queen image. 01:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool really should have a queen image because face it or not, SHE HAD KITS! Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit were her kits. They came out of somewhere, you know!! Just thought I'd share my thoughts on a queen image- Spottedshadow Ok some jacked something up ok where Leapool's pic is at some JACKED up the family this is what it is: Kits:Jayfeather,Lionblaze. Father:Hollyleaf Mother:Firestar Siter: Sandstorm Squrrielflight *Bold-shows you whats wrong Spotteddapple 16:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Wow! I see it too. 16:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. 17:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work Oblivion! ;) 18:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks :D But it wasn't that hard XP 19:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Should we take the loner pixel off cause she never really left Thunderclan? Quickheart 19:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- The only reason it's on there is because it was agreed on. And yes, she did leave ThunderClan. Remember in Twilight? She left, and was willing to keep going. That's what makes her a loner. 20:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC)